an encounter of the demon kind
by sami kitsune
Summary: a girl is transported to the grounds of the phantomhive manor how will she react? what will be the characters opinions of her? BTW i am not using a beta as it takes up precious posting time. SOME SWEARING INVOLVED
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The house was silent. I check the time. It's 3:01 am. I leave my room and go to check on my brother's. They're gone. In a panic, I check my mum's room. She's gone too. I go back to my room and shut the door, the words 'where are my family' running through my mind. Suddenly I hear the back door creak open. There is a faint scraping sound coming from downstairs. I go under my bed and find comfort among my teddies. The sound is gradually getting louder. I disappear under my teddies and make sure I can see the door, but in case anything looks they can't see me. The sound is louder now, coming up the stairs. I remember when I was little I thought the sound of the radiator was a monster coming to get me. But this is a different sound a scraping that gets louder by the second. I feel petrified but keep my eyes on the door. The sound stops but I hear my mums door open followed by a sniffing. I can feel adrenaline pumping through my veins and find the handle of my baseball bat. I remember when I got it; I took a permanent marker and wrote "kuroshitsuji" on the side. Startled from my flashback by the sound of the door opening. My heart skips a beat. I see a face. It looks like my mum, well, if she had mad cow disease. There was blood and tendons dripping from her mouth and stuck between her teeth. She looked like a zombie from a film I once watched. Getting a tighter grip on my baseball bat. I remember rule#2 double tap. Basically I have to hit her round the head twice to make sure she's dead. I fly out of my hiding place with the speed of a cheetah. Whack her round the head with my baseball bat. Once. Twice. Thrice. For good measure. I speed down the stairs, out of the house, across the road and up the old willow tree. I see a new knot in the bark on the shape of a pentagram. I press it. Then all is black.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞******line break******∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I awake to a pair of deep crimson eyes staring at me.

A.N. this is my first story please read & review. Free cookies to all who can find the reference. As well as what it's from.


	2. Chapter 1- dumbass!

_**Chapter 1- Dumbass**_

An ear-splitting scream left my trembling lips at the unfamiliarity of the sights around me. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified, confused. My palms were sweaty, the adrenaline coursing through my system was shutting down my ability to think logically. With much effort I willed my trembling legs to take a few steps away from the figure in front of me. It wasn't much but it made me feel a little safer. My hands clenched into a ball, trying to fend off the fear that was trying to overpower me. My hands felt sticky like wet glue. Momentarily, my wild scared eyes glanced at my trembling hands and saw the sticky grass from my heavy landing clinging to my palms.

My eyes slowly dared to look up. I saw his black leather shoes which were perfectly shined. The jet-black trousers that looked like it could be from a black suit. I swallowed and let out a deep breath in an attempt to release the fear that was overflowing inside me. My gaze went higher, I saw a white collared shirt, completely free of any creases. It was accompanied with a butler like jacket and a black tie. Who would wear so much black? I thought curiously.

The figure extended his hand out towards me, offering to help me up from the wet grassy ground. Hesitating briefly, my trembling hand took hold of his soft white glove. The figure helped me back on my trembling legs. I looked at his face, his neat short midnight hair which was jagged with long strands were a perfect frame to the rest of his features. His deep crimson eyes shelved by his sharp cheekbones looked into mine, there was something there it was either enjoyment at seeing me so fearful or it was reassurance that he wasn't going to hurt me. I decided that it was the latter.

Gradually, I felt my energy subsiding as the adrenaline left me, I felt as if I was going to plummet back to the ground again. The colour in my face drained away until I was as white as a ghost, my eyesight was fading like a film being exposed by light. What's happening to me? I thought fearfully. My legs buckled and my sight was replaced with black. I felt my body give into gravity.

The nearby sensation of waves of fresh cool air caressing my face stirred me awake. Taking in a relaxed breathe I took in the smell of what I assumed was flowers. It was a pleasant smell to wake up to. Moving my head to the direction of the refreshing air I felt how soft the pillow was, it felt like I laid on the softest cloud in the sky. The tranquil scene would have been perfect if I did not hear the sound of breathing, someone other than myself.

Fear clawed its way back in, holding me in an iron grip. Refusing to be the prisoner of fear I slowly opened my eyes, my blurry vision slowly became more focused. Sunlight illuminated the room revealing it to be very large, the walls were clothed in a violet floral pattern which added elegance to the room. I turned my head noticing the wooden bed stand besides me, it held a glass vase with a floral pattern engraved on it. Inside it was a bouquet of ruby roses and tiger lillies that stood proudly. It was beautiful. A single petal from the rose danced gracefully and gently kissed the china plate next to the bouquet, on the china plate held a plateful of warm chocolate chip cookies. The sweet scent of the cookies tempted my senses and made my mouth water. It looks delicious I thought.

A cough from the other end of me made me snap out of my thoughts. My head snapped to the source of the noise finding it belonged to a young boy no older than 13. His attire was strange to say the least, definitely not the sort of things that people her age wore. He was wearing a royal blue Victorian style jacket, copper high-heeled boots, a white button up shirt and a really badly done bowtie. The boy had short black hair with a blue tint, a single sapphire eye as the other was covered by an eyepatch. He didn't look threatening.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I? Who was that earlier?" I launched into a quick fire of questions. I could control the fear in her voice to a degree.

The boys bored facial expression didn't change. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. You are here because you fainted in my garden. You are in a guest bedroom in the Phantomhive Manor, and that was Sebastian Michaelis my butler." He explained, even though his facial expression did not change I could see the cogs turning in his head.

I swallowed looking at the silk bed sheet trying to process all of this suddenly, my eyes widened in recognition.

"Wait, your Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who made a contract with a demon who became his butler?" I spoke in astonishment. Was I dreaming? No way this could be real, right?

Ciel's face morphed from his bored expression to one of alarm and surprise. "How do you know who Sebastian and I are?" He demanded harshly sitting on the edge of the seat.

"Hello, you're one of the most popular shows on T.V!" I responded as if he had come from the planet Mars.

"What is T.V?" He asked confused.

"Way too confusing to explain, anyway how did I get here?" I asked hoping that they would provide her with some much needed information.

"Sebastian carried you in" He stated, his voice gradually easing back to his bored tone.

At that moment the sound of the door opening caught my attention, the figure came into view. I realised it was Sebastian Michaelis. He was carrying in his hands my baseball bat, he tapped it against the palm of his hand.

"What is this weird stick that you were holding?" Ciel asked curiosity dripping from his voice.

Excitement washed over me resulting in Ciel's question being ignored. I got off the bed, my foot becoming ensnared by the bed sheet which almost sent me tumbling. I caught my balance and ran to Sebastian, taking the bat from him.

I notice that the pentagram that was on the tree bark has appeared on the 'O' of 'Kuroshitsuji'.

A curious look formed on Sebastian's perfect features.

"Who are you, young lady? And why do you wear such revealing clothing?" He asked.

I look down to see what he was talking about, I wore a pair of shorts and a Kuroshitsuji t-shirt. A blush formed on my face.

"I'm Kitsune Regina Aquili and these are my pyjamas!" I replied.

His reaction is priceless as he realises the meaning of my name. Kitsune Regina Aquili A.K.A. The ninetailed fox demon Queen of Eagles. Yes I know the meaning of my name as I got bored and researched it a few years ago.

"I apologise for asking but what are pyjamas?" Ciel inquired.

"They are what you would call night clothes" I replied with a hint of attitude.

"Okay, but why do they have a picture of Sebastian and I on the front?" Ciel retorted, clearly not grasping what I was talking about.

"Because dumbass you're the main characters of Kuroshitsuji ones DUH!" I answered as if explaining why the sky was blue.

Ciel's features still looked dumbstruck.

"Look do you mind if I stay here for a while, maybe a week? Just so I can get over the shock of what happened." She asked looking at the cream carpet, afraid that if she made eye contact it would persuade them to say no.

An amused grin playfully formed on his face "Only if you play a game of billiards with me." He replied.

"Mate, I'm a pro" I stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[ half an hour later]

"So I guess I'm staying then." I exclaimed with a joyful smile after I won.


	3. memories

_**Chapter 2- Family**_

I've only been in Phantomhive Manor 24 hours, but I was already missing my family. I may not have got on well with my mum but I do miss her.

When I think about myself killing that thing that was in my house. I do not think of myself killing my mother, I think of myself killing an evil creation of some evil scientist. I think this because while it may have looked like my mum. It was obviously not as there was strange markings on the side of its neck that are not on my mums neck.

When I think of family, the first things I think of are my mum, brothers and my friends,the vipers.

The vipers are my best friends, we're what you might call the 'not completely mentally stable' group. In the vipers there is Alira, Luner, Sapphira, Lucy, Ixchel, Misty Sapphire, Hazel and Kara.

Its nice here in the Phantomhive manor, I rather like the servants particulaly Sebastian.

BOOM! Think of the devils and they shall appear. The boom was probably Bard blowing up the kitchen again. That would be the second time he's done that since I got here.

SMASH! Well that's probably Mey-rin breaking the plates for the third time since I got here. I dread to think about how much money ciel spends on plates a week, let alone a year.

"AHHH! DON'T PLUTO NOT THE BUSHES!" well, that's the first time Finny's lost control of Pluto since I got here. But from what I can tell from the show and what Ciel has told me it happens quite often.

I look back to the recent memory of Ciel introducing me to his staff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* LINE BREAK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sebastian, bring in Mey-rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka." Demanded Ciel, as an after thought he added "please."

"wait did **THE ** Ciel Phantomhive just say please?" I asked in astonishment.

" Yes, I did. What has that got to do with anything?"

"oh my ravenous demons! Are you kidding me? you just said please to Sebastian! That's like Alois Trancy being nice! OR Seto Kaiba having a miniscule ego!"

"I understand the Alois Trancy comment but who is this Seto Kaiba?"

"you don't need to know."

At that moment , Sebastian came in with Mey-rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka.

The only girl came over to me. She has short purple hair. Thick glasses that are probably impossible to see through and a blue and white maid dress. She introduced herself "Hello, my name is Mey-rin and I am the maid of the Phantomhive house."

Next, a young feeble-looking effeminate boy came over. He has blue eyes, blonde hair and what looks like a farmers outfit. "My name is Finnian. Please call me Finny and I am the gardener for the house of Phantomhive." He introduced.

Next came a man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a cigarette that stays the same length constantly, a chefs coat and goggles. "Hi, I'm Bard the cook."

Lastly, a small man with a cup of green tea came over. "ho ho ho."said the short man. Ciel explained "this is Tanaka, he is my steward."

"hello everybody, my name is Kitsune Regina Aquili. Please call me Kit or Kitty. All my friends do." I stated plain and simply.

Mey-rin squealed "you're treating us as your friends."

"yes, of course." I reply.

SMASH! A grey haired youth smashed through the window. Nude. And jumped on Sebastian. Who fell to the floor trying to push off the naked boy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have to give credit to Ciel, he explained who Pluto was in the space of 90 seconds. Much quicker than I could have managed.

The rest of the week was much the same fashion except for yesterday, which was five days before I arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WEDNESDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to a BANG and someone squealing CIEEEELLLLLLL!" I suddenly thought 'oh shit, I'm going to die.' I then thought 'this must be Lizzy'. I rang the bell that called Mey-rin to me and asked her to help me get ready.

I am dressed to impress. My corset restraining my breathing but letting me fit into my dress perfectly. It was ruby red chiffon layered with a fine ebony lace decorating the top half and ebony silk flowers decorating the rim of my short skirt( well short by Victorian standerds). The skirt reached just above my knees. I was wearing black boots which reached halfway up my calf. The black contrasted with my ivory skin. My ginger tinted brown hair was left loose to frame my face. My hazel eyes were made more prominent by my naturally long lashes. But my attention was drawn to my ruby lips. Which made my skin even paler. It could almost rival Sebastians.

I walked down the stairs to the drawing room. I knocked quickly and quietly. The response was "come in."

I walked in and saw a curly haired blonde girl and immediately asked "are you not going to introduce me to your friend Ciel?"

Ciel turned to look at me and gaped like a guppy. "really Ciel, must you do a guppy impression. I know I am beautiful but must you do that?"

The girl turned to me and took in my appearance. "who is this woman, Ciel? Is she the reason you wish to call off the engagement? If not, then why don't you want to be with me?"

The girl looked upset. As if she was about to cry and weep.

Ciel answered "Kitsune, this is Elizabeth, my soon-to-be-former-betrothed. No I am not doing a guppy impression, how dare you insinuate such a thing!" he then turned to Elizabeth, "Lizzie, this is my friend Kitsune. No she is not the reason I want to call off the engagement because I am not a safe person to be with as I am constantly in danger. But I still wish to be your friend."

"Are you done monologue, Ciel?" I asked.

"I suppose" he replied.

"Good, because I am leaving on Friday and should be back by Saturday. I say this so you are prepared as I should bring some friends."

"okay, Kitty."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THURSDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent all of Thursday thinking about killing the decoy of my mum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRIDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Friday, I wore the same outfit as Wednesday. I said my goodbyes. The servants cried. Sebastian gave me an awkward hug and Ciel gave me a light kiss on the cheek. When I asked what it was for he said "for luck" I grabbed my baseball bat and on instinct, pressed the pentagram.


	4. friends

I appeared once more on the willow tree. Bat still in hand.

I see my surroundings. Everything looks normal. Apart from the boards on the doors and windows on my house.

As I walk up the drive, I see the boards are made out of rotten wood.

I use my bat to smash the rotten planks and walk up the stairs to my bedroom. All the while, thinking that 'i must get clothes, my phone and some Black Butler things.' such as my pillow with Sebastian's face on it.

I AM NOT CREEPY!

The body of "my mother " is gone.

I grab my nike sports bag from under my bed. I go into my wardrobe and grab all of my clothes. Get my phone, (it's been on charge the entire week i was gone.) My oldest teddy ( named Ducky , purely for comfort reasons) and my Kuroshitsuji pillow along with my Kuroshitsuji season 2 poster.

Going down stairs to get the cat basket and dog travel cage. My dog, a jack russell terrier named Mia, came over and yapped in her pathetic way. I then grabbed her lead, toys and some wet dog food. I put them in my bag.

I shook the cat biscuit box while in the kitchen, to call Dusty, my black, fluffy cat who has green eyes and is 12 years old. Dusty came over to me, I gave him a big hug. His fluffiness comforting me. I put him in the basket and grabbed his catnip, biscuits and wet cat food.

I left the house and sat on the flat of the tree. I scrolled through my contacts to find 'Alira'. I called her. "Hi Alira, I know you and sapphira are having a sleepover, but do you have room for me aswell?"

"Um, one moment. Hey Sapp, can Kitty join us?" she asked.

"I guess so" Is the faint reply I hear.

"She said yes. How long till you get here?"

"well it's only two stops on the bus, so not long."

"OK. Bye Kit Cat!"

"Don't call me Kit Cat, Slut!"

"Hey, at least I embrace it."

"Whatever. Bye." I finished the call.

Mia is small so I took her of of the cage and put on her lead. Then hid the cage in a nearby bush. It was well concealed.

With the sports bag around my shoulder and the basket and lead each hand, I went to the bus stop.

I waited 5 minutes for the bus and when it got there I took my oyster card out of my sports bags pocket, swiped it and sat on the bus.

When I got to the stop. I walked down Pepper avenue until I got to number 78. I put down the basket and knocked. I heard footsteps cascading to the door and braced myself. Alira came out and practically asphyxiated me. She picked up the basket while staring at my cat and announced "oh my God! Why is he so cute? explain once we are in my bedroom!"

She ran up the stairs, dragging me behind her.

once in her room, I took the chance to look at my bipolar friend.

Her Ebony and Ivory hair would stand out in any crowd. Her leather jacket was, as always, covering most of her shirt which today was a "My Chemical Romance" band shirt. She is wearing a short red and black checked skirt with multiple belts and her neck was adorned by her rose quartz necklace.

I then looked to sapphire. Her black hair has its usual blue ends. Her sapphire eyes always make me feel as if she is searching my soul. Her blue shirt is adorned with a dragon scale design. Her black jacket makes her hair stand out. Her blue skinny jeans are covered by her knee high black and blue boots which are embellished by a scale pattern.

"Guys, I just spent a week in the Phantomhive Manor and Ciel kissed me on the cheek while sebastian gave me a hug!" I squealed having an utter fangirl moment.

"No way! You have to take us! I red to meet cidl!" Alira demanded.

"Please tell me Pluto was there!" begged Sapphira

"Yes way! I will take you tomorrow. Probably. And yes Pluto was there." I answered.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" They both squealed.

We talked about my time there and I confessed the entire story from killing the thing to getting home.

While I was talking Alira packed her bags with essentials sapphira waited until I was done to say "I'm going to go home to pack quickly lucky no ones home."

Alira and I agreed then watched out the window as Sapphira went next door to pack.

*************************** THE NEXT DAY ************************

I woke up to the feel of Alira licking and kissing my face at the same time as my dog.

I pushed Mia off and slapped Alira "stop being so bi. I don't care that you are just don't kiss or lick me! It's annoying!"

"Are we gonna go there!? I will take off my shoe!" Alira is very skilled at hitting people with shoes so that was a threat.

" Guys stop fighting! Kitsune how are we going to get there?" Sapphira is the peace keeper when the others are gone.

************* TIME LAPSE ************

We arrived at the willow tree. Alira took the travel cage out of the bush and placed it on the flat of the tree. I placed Mia inside it. Dusty's basket is placed next to the cage, with him in of course. Alira and I pulled the bags onto the flat of the tree.

Alira and I helped Sapphira up the tree.

Once up the tree I announced "make sure everything is up here and I have a terrible feeling you brought all your eyeliner."

"of course I did. What do you take me for one of the bland band?!"

At this point i lightly touched the pentagram.

We landed on the grass again. Luckily all of out stuff, including the pets, were undisturbed.

"sebastian! Help please!" I shouted

He appeared in about 2 seconds.

What do you need my lad?"

"Help with the bags then take in these two." I said pointing to my friends' still body. "I will take in my pets. oh and my bag is the big red one."

"yes, my lady."

**************** line break ****************

By the time I reached my room, I was exhausted. well, apparently, that portal thing takes a lot out of you.

I wanted to post two chapters today. I mean I'm tried it's like 1 am right now so you can't blame me I deserve some kind of prize for trying at least. hopefully next chapter will be up soon too, promise.


	5. wax

Chapter 4 - Wax

Sebastian wakes me up at 6'o clock for dinner.

When I get to the dining room, I see Alira and Sapphira are already there. Alira is staring at Ciel. CREEPILY.

After saying "Hello" to me, Ciel turns and sees Alira. "What the bloody hell are you doing‽"

"Your hair is so perfect and blue…" she replied "I love it"

"OK, kitty what is she doing?"

"She's fangirlng, she'll get over it in a minute."

Through out the conversation, Sapphira was mute.

"Okay over it. Want to play chess?"

"NO!" Ciel replies.

"How about strip poker?"

"What's that?"

"A form of poker in which a player with a losing hand takes off an item of clothing as a forfeit."

"Chess sounds good." He then whispered "Fucking toffer."

"I heard that! And by the way I look up victorian slang motherfucker!

"sooo chess…"

"Alright Ciel, these are my terms and conditions. If you win I won't eat any cake for a week."

"Interesting… Very well, Sebastian get me my chess set!" he said while standing up and slamming his fork down onto the table. ANIME STYLE!

—A Short While later in the study—

I shouted "Ciel, Pluto's coming to attack and rape you!"

As he turned, Alira moved the chess pieces around until he was in checkmate.

"CHECKMATE! Ciel" She announced.

"what-how what happened‽"

"You let your guard down. Speaking of which take your shirt off. Sebastian mix honey, sugar and lemon together in a pot until it hardens. Then bring it here. Mey-rin, get strips of cloth. Kitty, we are going to have fun tonight."

I laughed hysterically as everyone did as they were told.

"So, Ciel," I said "Are you ready for pain‽ You know what, I don't care!"

Once Mey-rin and Sebastian returned we got to work.

Alira told Ciel to lay down and straddled his back.

Sebastian handed her the wax and Mey-rin gave me the strips of cloth.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Said Ciel.

"A fun time… For me at least." Replied Alira.

She grabbed the wooden spoon in the wax pot and spread it on Ciel.

"That's not so bad-AAAHHHHHH… It's pulling on my hair"

She put the cloth strip on the wax and rubbed it in.

"What's going on is this some kind of sick fetish!"

"sort of…"

She ripped the strip off and Ciel screamed, his face going red.

"Oh my God your skin… So smooth" She said "oh, Ciel… Is it strange that this is turning me on".

"A bit" I said laughing at Ciel's pain.

"Sebastian! Make it stop!"

"Young Master. I do believe you agreed to this. Rules state, you have to endure the pain."

We continued this until all the hair was gone (not that there was many to begin with). In the lst few minutes Alira just kissed his back and whispered "It's ok now…"

"I can't feel my back" cried Ciel.

"There, there now" she said "I'll kiss it better" and that she did.

"You are sadistic"

"Love you too"

"so we have about half an hour left of you under my control, what should I do."

"No more pain… Please"

"awwwww"

"so what are you gonna do now"

"hmmmm… I have a few things in mind"

"NO!" I yelled "Not now… Or ever"

Oh come on" She said "I get lonely some times.

"Do I get a say in this!" Shoute Ciel.

No!" We yelled in unison.

"Well I guess you could feed me cake" she said

"That's not so ba-"

"And dance"

"Fine!"

"Haha virgins" I said referencing YGO TAS.

"Oh you and your references"

"Can I put my shirt back on now" interrupts Ciel.

"I guess…"

At that moment Sapphira walked in saying "OK, I heard screaming. Who gave Alira scissors"

"Sadly no-one, my dear, we were just waxing Ciel" replies Alira.

"I know you enough to not be creeped out but by that but may I ask, Why did you wax Ciel?"

"Because, I totally won that duel"

"But we weren't even duelling‽" Ciel says

"Duh. Because I won!"

"So any way I was just a bit worried because i saw Sebastian walking with a pot and thought Alira was preforming some sort of ritual."

"She might as well have!" yells Ciel as he rubs his back.

"So any way clothes on and let's get going… It's cake time!" shouts Alira

"So… no dancing"

"No my dear. That's half the fun‽"

"Kitty why did you bring her here‽"

"She adds fun to things and also She's my friend" Said I.

"Are all your friends harlots or something?"

"Hey!… Wait what's a harlot?" Asks Sapphira.

"A human trampoline, also known as a prostitute, love" Answered Alira.

"Oh… Hey!"

"So are we gonna just stand around here or are we gonna eat some cake!" I complained.

"Good point lovey dearest. We shall feast like kings on the baked heavenly mixture which contains the vessels of the unborn. But first we dance!"

Their dance was somewhere between Tango, Salsa and terribly awkward ballroom dancing. Needless to say. It was hilarious. It was hilarious. It ended wit Alira shouting "Ole!"

We then walked towards the dining room and Ciel ordered Sebastian to bring us came of the strawberry variety.

Me and Sapphira grabbed forks and began eating our slices. Alira, was of course, being fed by and annoyed Earl Phantomhive.

"You're enjoying this way too much aren't you?" I said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Sherlock." She replies sassily.

"Why the hell did I agree to this‽" whines Ciel.

"Because you love me?"

"I just met you today!"

Sebastian returns and says "The quest rooms have been prepared, Young master".

"Alright then I think we should all get to bed!" Ciel points out.

"But I don't wanna?" I whined.

"Come on it"s getting late!"

"No it isn't!" says Alira backing me up.

"Well, I am kind of tired" says Sapphira.

"You're not one of us!" Shouts Alira dramatically.

"Well I am the noble and you are staying at my mansion so what I say goes!" exclaims Ciel.

"Fine! But I want a hug!" pouts Alira.

"… Fine…"

"Yay" Shouted Alira grabbing Ciel practically crushing him and letting go after a few seconds.

"Ow… For a girl you have a strong grip."

"I shall let the mild sexism pass just once"

"so to bed no?" I asked

"To the fun rooms!"

Ciel walks off to his room alone because Sebastian was showing Sapphira and Alira to their rooms.

As I walked to mine I thought about today's events. Bringing those two here really did spice things up a bit but I'm definitely sure it annoyed Ciel. Not to mention hurt him… Literally. Well you know what they say "A cheerful rooster makes great bacon in the afternoon… I've spent too much time with Alira.

Surprisingly I'm still tired so I go straight to sleep. That's one exhausting portal. One _hell _ of a portal you might say.

OK i tried to get this out as soon as possible but i kept putting it off so kudos for me for finally uploading I deserve a present. HORRAY. my sister is watching sponge bob in the other room in arabic. (mystery chapter writer face) WHO ROTE THIS CHAAPTER‽ have any of you watched Sweeny Todd it's a _BLOODY_ good movie (Pun intended) so any next chapter will hopefully be out soon i'm gonna go stretch now.


	6. costumes and kitties

A.N. thank you SnowCat21 for following my story. You truly rein spired me to write as so few people have reviewed. I need the reviews to inspire to write please review if you want me to write the next chapter to be written. I won't write until I get 5 reviews. SnowCat21 this chapter is dedicated to you.

**Chapter 5- Costumes and Kitties**

**MONDAY**

I awake to the smell of sultana scones. I look to the left to see them. I take a scone and start to unpack.

I hang my clothes in the wardrobe and place all of my shoes on the floor of the wardrobe. Ducky is placed in a place of honour, with my kuroshitsuji pillow on the bed. My poster is now hanging on the wall.

I realise I left Mia in her cage all night and take her out while leaving Dusty sleeping in his cage.

I walk to the gardens, say hi to Finny and place Mia on the grass. She immediately starts growling at Pluto. He bows in submission to her, even though she's about the height of his paw.

I leave them together.

Once inside, I find Alira and drag her to my room, to reveal a prank that I want to play on Sebastian.

~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

Alira and I prepare the prank. We are wearing black cat costumes, Dusty is locked in his cage begging to be let out. Alira stands by the cage, behind the door, I make sure Dusty sees me hide behind the bed.

"Sebastian!" I shout" I want to show you something!"

"what do you wish to me?" he inquires from outside the door.

Once Sebastian has opened the door, Alira releases Dusty from his cage, to show him speeding towards me.

Sebastian's crimson eyes follow my cat, he also physically follows, he doesn't notice my outfit as he asks politely "can I hold him, my lady?"

"Of course, Sebastian." I reply while handing my scaredy cat over.

Sebastian sits cross-legged on the floor caressing Dusty.

Alira moves to stand behind him. In a quick movement, I push Dusty off and sit on Sebastian's lap.

I start caressing his face while singing "Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur, Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr purr purr."

Alira strokes his hair. We continue singing, all the while Sebastian wrapping his arms into an embrace around me.

BANG!

Ciel is stand in in the door, that Alira had closed. His face red In anger. "Sebastian! There you are! Where is my…?! Actually I don't want to know!"

He then runs off.

Alira runs after him shouting "Ciel, I didn't mean it! I really like you! I also want to fuck you!"

I sit there and laugh. I start rolling on the floor in hysterics.

Sebastian leaves.

Once I have calmed down I see Dusty laying snugly on my bed. I decide to change into some clothes.

~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

"CIEEELLL!"

'oh no, Lizzie's here again!' runs through my mind, 'actually I could have some fun with this.'

As I walk downstairs dressed in a form-fitting black vest top, black leggings, 5-inch boot heels that reach my knees and a leather jacket.

I think about the best way for me and Sapphira to make Alira go shopping…

With Lizzie…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHORT~TIME~LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I arrive at the study, I hear Lizze announce Ciel because we broke up you owe me a divorce present!'

I open the door and say "Hello again, Lady Elizabeth, I have an idea for your present you can go shopping with my friend Alira."

"That's perfect, Kitsuen, After all Earl Trancy is holding a ball tonight. The best part is it is a costume ball!"

"I agree it is perfect. I'll just go fetch her"

As I leave the room I hear Ciel encouraging Lizzie to on the shopping trip with Alira.

I soon find Sapphira. She's wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Then again that outfit is copied to make her wardrobe.

Once I have explained the plan to her, Sapphira agrees that it will be effective. She then laughs at the image of Alira's shopping.

Her flowing long her tumbles behind her as we walk to Alira's room.

Once there we find Alira sulking in the corner. Wearing copious amount of eyeliner

She's wearing the same outfit as me, but with a 'Black Veil Brides' T-shirt

When I lie to tell her that Ciel wishes to see her in his study, she becomes a blur of black and white as she races to see the young Lord.

Sapphira and I follow her at a more leisurely pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time~Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What shopping? No shopping! No! Please, no Shopping! Please Ciel tell her that I don't want Shopping"

Is what I hear as Alira is dragged by her hair out the door by Lizzie.

"So Ciel" I after a moment of silence "what are you wearing? Because I think you would be a good pirate"

"Wait, what?" he stutters

"And Sapphira you could go as the corpse bride."

"Does it involve the colour blue?!"

"It does now let's go to the attic to get a wedding dress so we can rip it then dye it blue"

As I walked out smirking, I heard Ciel splutter "Did she just choose my outfit?"

"I believe she did, young master."

My smirk gets wider as I walk up the stair deciding that I will go as a demoness. All the while thinking that it was lucky that I brought my red contact lenses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alira and Lizzie had been for about an hour. Alira, Sapphira and I are all wearing corsets under our significant dress.

My dress is a black as raven. Its skirt barely reaches my knees while the V-neck top does its work. The silk on the back of the skirt only cover the back of my legs leaving my mid-calf boot heel exposed. The 3 inch heels add to my height making me 5 foot 8 inches.

Alira is a witch. As such she is wearing a midnight black dress that Sapphira found in the attic. It has lace back as well as lace sleeves. It is embellished with a recently cut knee length skirt. She wears black leather boots to top it off.

Sapphira and I found an old wedding dress. We had Sebastian dye it a deep blue, we caused seemingly random to shorten the skirt to knee height and expose parts of Sapphira's midriff. She is wearing 1 inch white heels embellished with deep blue flowers drawn on in Sharpie.

"Well, girls." I announced "I do believe it is time for make-up and accessories"

"So long as I can do the eyeliner I'm happy" responded Alira

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we reach the entrance hall, I see Sebastian's eye stare at us as widen minutely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Snake is driving the carriage Sebastian joins us the carriage, he abruptly busts out "Your Atem's wife" while staring at me.

"Who is Atem?" And I am pretty sure I am still single, thanks!" I respond quickly.

"I apologize my lady. It's just that you look almost identical to Pharaoh Atem's bride, while your companion look remarkably like an Egyptian priestess and the Thief Queen" he replies

I don't know how to respond so continue watching the scenery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we arrive at Trancy Manor, I politely say a Thank you to Claue and inquire where Alois is.

I just get lead into the ballroom. As I see Lizzie looking remarkably like Pocahontas, I push Ciel towards her until they engage in an awkward conversation.

My self, Alria and Sappira stand in a corner waiting for Alois to enter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER~A~FEW~HOURS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We see Alois wearing a purple maid outfit After her spills wine of Ciel's shirt, we follow them to a bedroom that they enter.

After ten or so minutes Sapphira bursts in to see a Alois licking the shell of Ciel's ear.

Ciel looks repulsed.

A. IV. REVIEW


	7. 6- Saving Sluts

Chapter 6 - Saving Sluts

Alois turned his head towards us in shock, then stares at Alira longingly.

Sapphira turns around and karate chops Claude in the stomach, he then disapears.

I turn around, after i pick Ciel up from he floor to see Sebastian dueling Hannah and the triplets in the courtyard.

As Alois is busy staring at Alira's cleavage, I ask her to keep him there. She easily obliges.

I shout at Sapphira "go to the ballroom and don't under any circumstances, let Hannah play music!"

"Ok, but what are we going to do with Ciel?" she replies. "I'll get Snake to watch him."  
>"Ok." she leaves as a parting message.<br>"SNAKE!" I scream.

"Yes, mi lady" he says from behind me "says wilde."

"Look after Earl Phantomhive, keep him safe and give him plenty of sugar, to keep him out of shock." I order, surprised at how natural it feels.

"Of course, mi lady, says Oscar" ~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

Once I finally reach the garden I feel disorientated by the amount of times I got lost on the way here.

WHOOSH!

A spear comes flying past me. Missing me by a hairs breadth.

I glance up to see William T. Spears on a window ledge.

"I'M HUMAN, YOU IDIOT! NOT A DEMON! IT'S CALLED FANCY DRESS! YOU PILE OF SHIT!" I shout. He had invoked my wrath by nearly killing me.

After all, 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.'

I stalk towards Will, after he fell off the ledge from shock, and once I was close enough to take off a boot and smack him round the face with it.

He turns back around to me shocked. "That's for nearly killing me and..." I whack him

again, "that's for pissing me off!"

He turns around again, straightens his suit out and proceeds to annouce " I am William T. Spears, head of the ..."

"I know who are," I interrupt, "and I don't particulary care."

I walk towards the woods knowing that's where Sebastian and Claude will be fighting.

~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

"Sebastian, hold Hannah on her knees with her mouth open." I ordr after Sebastian damages Claude enough to keep him on th floor.

Once Sebastian has done as i asked, I shove my arm down her throat untill I grab the hilt of the demon sword, which i yank out.

I turn around shakily, because of how heavy this damned sword is, then cleave Claude in two with it.

"Du-Eh-Du! Dead!" I shout quoting one of my favourite movies 'Drop Dead Fred.' I turn around and start walking back to the manor covered in demon blood.  
>As I reach the ballroom, I stumble and the world turns black. ~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~<p>

I arise from the blackness, to the heat and weight of my pets laying on my sides. I open my eyes to find the fog of sleep covering them. Once the bluriness fades I see Mia and Dusty laying alongside me. I get a sense of deja vu at the smell of tiger lilies, roses and chocolate chip cookies, I turn to the left to see them on the bedside table.

I turn to the end of the bed to see Alira and Sapphira staring at me.  
>As I look closer I see Alira has a cut covering the length of her right forearm.<p>

Sapphira has the same but on her left arm, she also has a cast-like bandage around her left hand.

I inquire about their injuries ~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

So it turns out the cuts were done by the Undertaker when he sensed we are from another time. Apparently he will be doing the same to me later.

Sapphira has a bandage because she smashed Hannah's Instrument but the glass

went everywhere. Even embedding itself deep enough in her hand that neither Sebastian or Undertaker can get it out.

Suddenly, I hear a maniacal laughter. The Undertaker strolls in.


	8. 7- Shinigami

**Chapter 7- Shinigami**

As the undertaker walks in I think of a crazy man but then again that is what the Undertaker is.

"Undertaker," I ask politely, "how will the ritual work?"

"Well," he replies, "for that tidbit of information I'm going to need payment."

"It's okay, guys, I got this." Alira states as she takes her phone out of her bag.

Suddenly, the manor is filled with the words "You!

I wanna take you to a gay bar,

I wanna take you to a gay bar,

I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Wow! (Shout out loud)

At the gay bar.

Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?

I wanna spend all your money,

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar."

As the instrumental starts playing, I start dancing with Alira. I know the song as every day before school Alira will play it for us and our friends Ellie, and Zahrah.

"I've got something to put in you,

I've got something to put in you,

I've got something to put in you,

At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Wow! (Shout out loud)

You're a superstar, at the gay bar.

You're a superstar, at the gay bar.

Yeah! you're a superstar, at the gay bar.

You're a superstar, at the gay bar.

Superstar.

Super, super, superstar"

By the time in which the song ends the Undertaker is rolling on the floor laughing, Alois is dancing with Alira, Ciel looks confused as does Sapphira (then again she has never heard it before) and Sebastian is wearing his usual stoic expression. Though I could swear that when I started to dance, he cracked a smile.

As Alira turns off her phone, the Undertaker has left his state of hysterics and says "well for that handsome payment I can offer the answer to two questions. First off to start the ritual I need a sample of each of your blood. Then I will mix it with the blood of a fairly young Shinigami, Grell shall do nicely and lastly I will use the glasses of a reaper in management, William shall work perfectly as he is monitoring Grell who we also need. Any questions?"

"Can we say goodbye first?" Sapphira inquires.

"Of course, young lady, take as long as you need." Undertaker replies.

At this I beckon Sapphira and Alira over. "Right guys," I plan, "Alira you dance with Alois to Smooth by Santana, as we all know that you want to. Sapphira see if you can get Ciel to live life to the max, so basically YOLO. I'm going to ask Hannah something, then say bye to Sebastian."

As Alira leaves she picks up her phone and drags Alois to the ballroom, from my room I can hear the intro of 'Smooth'.

Sapphira asks Ciel to go to his office with her and I walk over to Hannah who was standing in the corner of the violet room watching me.

She suddenly says "Lady Kitsune, I owe you a life debt. You saved me from Faustus, you see he enslaved me to help him with his contracts without allowing me to have a meal myself. How can I repay you?"

"Well there was actually something I would like to ask you."

"Yes my lady."

"Can you make sure that Sebastian does not touch Ciel's soul until Ciel's 16th Birthday, and then can you turn Ciel into a demon? I would ask you to make Ciel a demon now but he deserves to live a little. Can you do that for me?"

"I believe I can my lady, but it shall be challenging, however I do enjoy a challenge."

"Thank you Hannah."

I then walk away to find Sebastian. 'He's probably making dinner in the kitchen' I think.

As I walk to the kitchen, I see Alois and Alira dancing a strange dance that looks suspiciously like the tango; I also overhear Ciel and Sapphira arguing over the definition of YOLO.

Once I reach the kitchen, I feel a dark aura behind me, I turn to see Sebastian with his eyes glowing fuchsia.

To be honest the demonic eyes both arouse and terrify me. As my heart rate increases, Sebastian smirks and says in his sexy tone of voice "the kitchen is no place for a lady, Kitsune."

It takes a minute for my brain to recover from the fog his voice induces. I stutter a reply of "I-I-I w-was only l-looking for y-you."

"And why would a pretty thing such as you be looking for a butler such as I?"

"because," I reply with more confidence, "I need to ask you something andIthinkyourreallyhot." I finish speedily.

"what do you wish to ask, lady Kitsune? And what did you finish your sentence with?"

"can you promise to look after Ciel in every possible way? And can you find me in 2014, please? And I said I think your hot," I answer while blushing.

"my lady, the contract I have with the young master is reason enough for me to look after him in every way. Also my lady, I doubt anything can keep me away from finding you," I start to blush as he finishes with, "Kitsune, to you I maybe hot but I know what you truly want." And with the end of that sentence he leans down and kisses me full on the lips.

My heart stops for a moment and I lose myself in the kiss.

HUH-HMM!

I separate from the living embodiment of sexiness, to see Bard looking annoyed, Mey-rin with a handkerchief against her nose that is soaked in blood and Finny passed out on the floor.

I blush and run out of the room from embarrassment.

As I reach my room, I run to the Undertaker, who is lying on my bed and beg him to complete the ritual as soon as possible. After he has agreed and left the room, I start to cry.

Suddenly, my room becomes pitch-black, even though it's the middle of the day.

As I can no longer see, I reach out with my ears. I hear the sound of stilettos on metal followed by a disembodied sexy voice saying quietly "I don't like it when things and people that belong to me run away."

I feel sharp claws wrap around my wrists pinning me to the bed, slowly I feel a weight descend on top of me which only serves to pin me further to the four-poster bed. I feel a soft touch on my lips as I lean forward into what can only be considered a kiss, a sharp growl is heard as I move, which stems from the throat of my 'assailant'. I lay flat once more as the lips are removed. Until they replace themselves upon my neck, I feel a soft nipping of sharp teeth above the birthmark on the left side of my neck. Everything starts to be fainter until…

I feel no more.

~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

I awake to the bright light of the sun. I look down to see what I'm lying on and I see the bark of the old willow tree. I look up to see the worried faces of my friends.

I look to the left to see my pets in their respective cages.

I turn to my right to spy my luggage packed with a silver locket and a note on top.

I reach out to grab the locket and am confronted with a sharp pain in my right forearm. I look at where the pain is stemming from to see a snow-white bandage that has a thin line of red where the pain is coming from.

I realise my arm was cut by the undertaker for the ritual. I reach out with my left hand noticing that my right arm will be out of action for a couple of days.

Once I have grabbed the locket I sit up to examine it. There is an incredible engraving of a crow and a nine-tailed fox. The locket is light so I easily turn it over. On the back are the words 'I will always adore you my mate.'

I turn to pick up the note to see if that will bring any clarification. But sapphire is holding it out in front of me. I lift it out of her hands to see the words:

'_Lady Kitsune,'_

Well now I have an expert idea who it is who wrote this, either Sebastian or Ciel.

'_I took the liberty of packing your bags and including a few items i believe you will need.'_

Yep definately Sebastian there is no way in hell that Ciel would pack a bag.

'_Also I marked you above your existent birthmark with my claim'_

So it was Sebastian in my room at the manor.

'_now no one but I shall have you.'_

Wow, possessive much.

'_Inside the locket is a feather. This feather will summon me to you and vice versa._

_Yours truly,_

_Malphas, Prince of Hell_

_(Sebastian Michaelis)'_

I stare at the note, then the locket and then to my friends, they look at me with more worry now as they see the panic on my face.

"Kitty," Alira asks, "are you okay? It's just me and Sapphira know as it was in our own notes. Mine was also from Sebastian, he mentioned a prophecy and he said that his brother's friend's adotive brother Seto Kaiba would be my mate and another brother of his, Duke Devlin would be Sapphira's mate."

"also that you are destined to be his mate. Whatever that means." finished Sapphira.

**A.N. CLIFFIE MUHAHAHA! This chappie is dedicated to 'mplichta11' as they favourited and followed this story also sorry for not mentioning this last chappie but last chapter was dedicated to:**

**kerunrun, for faveouriting**

**SnowCat 21, reviewing**

**Jenny, for reviewing and**

**FoxkitPrincess also for reviewing.**

**A.N.2. guys this is the last chapter of this story it is the start of a series so hope to see you guys soon. I will post the name of the next story when it has been posted also it will be set in the world of both Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged with the abridged personalities and the actual story line**


	9. AN

A.N. hi guys for those of you who like my story the sequel is up it is called an encounter of a millennium kind. Also my friend pikachurainbows and I are writing a story called Green eyes In The Dark it's on her profile if you want to read it


End file.
